The Legend of Zelda: Shattered Dimensions
by Muffinbottom With Sprinkles
Summary: A timeline, stretched across infinite worlds, and a young boy kidnapped from a crime syndicate leader. As time progresses, the boy remembers little to none of his homeland. Will he ever return home to vanquish evil as his ancestors once did? Or will he be kept in this prison as his kidnapper begins to slowly conquer kingdom after kingdom, friend after friend?


**Hello all! **

**I've been on for a while now, and I have decided to actually not be the lazy bum I am and post something. This is my first fanfic, so don't be to harsh with criticism for things such as spelling errors and some plot holes. Comments placed will be read, and responded to ASAP. Thank you all for reading, and a special thanks to my friends in band who proofread this to make sure I didn't get screwy with my errors. So, without further ado, ****_The Legend of Zelda: Shattered Dimensions._**

Light shone through the seaboard clouds as the surfers and swimmers had a blast in the waves, and there were many people on the beach getting tanned.

But over the beach was a hill, that rose above the shore, just in front of the Snorlax Rock. A house was on top, and it had a blue roof and a white painted wood around it, with a vibrant sea green door and shutters on the windows. A man lived here, with his wife and two year old child.

The man had spiky blue hair and had a thin but strong build to him. He radiated an air of confident power, and was able to simply speak to inspire fear into the heart of the receiver. His identity was unknown to most, if not all, outside of The City of The Sun, Sunyshore. But it will be known throughout the region of Sinnoh, soon enough, by all. Cyrus was coming, and soon everyone will know.

The day had gone spectacularly for him, as he and his cohorts had just bought a laboratory in Veilstone City, and his scientists had just started to research the fabled Red Chain. It couldn't get any better.

He arrived at his house, and was alone, except of the company of his son, John, and the babysitter. "Oh!" The babysitter saw Cyrus walk in. "Hello, Mr. Cyrus, sir." He looked quickly at her and looked towards the dining table, where there was the babysitter's pay. "Hello, Martha." He said, as we walked to the pay to hand it to her.

Cyrus retrieved the Pokeyen, and handed it to the sitter. "Will you and Lara need me anymore today?" Martha said. He shook his head and said, "No, we will be fine. Lara should be home soon." The sitter nodded and said, "Thanks, Mr. Cyrus, goodbye." She left the house and closed the door behind her.

Cyrus was finally alone. His son was sound asleep on the couch, while the show Big Magikarp Theory was playing softly on the television. His wife should be home. She loved the show, as a few close trainer friends tried to live life as a bunch of nerds, or, at least, that's what his wife told him.

He went to the porch and sat overlooking Snorlax Rock and the sea, and eventually, Victory Road and the Elite Four's palace. He enjoyed silence, as it gave him time to think. Time to think about how he was going to pull off this scheme. A scheme, to end all schemes, and eventually, the world. He wanted, more than anything, to create a world that was his own.

Just

For

Him.

And his family.

He was truly surprised that his lackeys actually bought into his plan. They weren't the brightest bunch, after all, especially the grunts. A bunch of losers from some washed up region. He only needed them for manpower, anyways.

"Dad?"

John had awoken. There goes his train of thought.

He walked into the house, his five year old son, rubbing his eyes. "Hello, John." Cyrus said.

Cyrus and John played in the living room for a half hour until Lara came home. After dinner and when John was tucked in upstairs, John asked one last question. "Dad? Tell me why my hand glows again... I forgot." Cyrus smiled at the young boy and looked again at his hand. A pattern of three triangles, arranged in a larger triangle was faintly glowing on his hand. Only a few knew he actually had it, namely, Cyrus and Lara. Cyrus said, "Your hand glows because you are made special, and it was a gift." The boy smiled and turned to fall asleep.

Cyrus made his way to his room, and prepared himself for bed. His wife had already fallen asleep, and as he lay in his room, he heard something from John's room. "John?" He asked aloud. His wife stirred and said, "Cyrus... What is it...?"

"I heard something from John's room."

"Well go see... It was my turn with him last night."

Cyrus nodded and went to John's room. He opened the door,

And could not believe his eyes. The window was shattered on the floor and John

Was gone.

A thief was seen out the window, his orange hair clearly visible down the hill.

**Hey all, Muffinbottom here again, to thank you for reading, and please, review and leave ideas, problems you might have found, and other things of the sort. Thanks!**

**P.S. If any of you fans want to make an O.C. for my story, feel free to do so by P. me, or else it wont be as urgent, as comments may be looked over (guilty! haha). So, once again thanks for reading, and this is Muffinbottom, out.**


End file.
